Careful
by Sweet Cats
Summary: Sometimes, when we aren't careful, bad things happen to our loved ones. Percabeth - One-Shot


It was his fault. He let it happen.

Perseus Jackson stared down at the limp, lifeless body of his girlfriend and didn't move. A blank look graced his face, not showing any type of emotion. He wanted to scream, but so many others had been lost that day – it would make him look like a complaining child. Percy would loved to have curse every god in existence for letting it happen, threaten the fates, but it was his fault. He let it happen to her. He wanted to cry, but Annabeth would have told him to 'man up' and give him a good slap on the cheek. She wouldn't want him mourning, but he would - in silence.

Percy gazed up and looked at the scene around him. Just a few days ago, it was peaceful scenery, Half-Blood Hill. Now, it was a blood-soaked battlefield. Dozens of demigods were fighting just about every monster that ever decided to exist on the earth. All of them had injuries, ranging from small to large, scratches to large gashes taken off them. Only those that were life-threatening had stayed behind the line, where Chiron was standing with his bow at his side and a depressed look, letting an Apollo child to tend to them. Percy saw his six friends looking at him and Annabeth from a distance grimly. Percy didn't even blink. They didn't know Annabeth like he did.

Percy knelt down next to Annabeth and kissed the top of her hand lightly. He didn't have a shattered heart – oh, no – his heart was gone. Annabeth took it with her on her trip to Elysium. He knew he would see her again there, but there was no word to describe how angry, how furious he was. The monster – whatever it was, it left her to go after some other demigod like she didn't even matter before he turned to look – had not just taken her life, but in a way, had taken his. He'd never get to go to college with her, get their first apartment. Percy would never see the shocked, ecstatic look on her face when he proposed. He'd never get to be able to see her in a gorgeous wedding gown, saying 'I do.' Percy never would be able to raise any children with her. He knew she both wanted children some day too, he could see her daydreaming in her eyes. Percy would never be able to share his last breath with her, sitting on a porch, watching the sun go over the horizon, saying how much he loved her.

Everyone was depending on him to stay strong. Every once in a while, they'd glance back and mouth 'I'm sorry' before going back to their fight. They needed him – wait, no – they needed his powers. The demigods didn't need Perseus Jackson, the boy that just lost the love of his life, they needed his strength. Something Percy didn't have, because Annabeth was his strength, and she was gone. So how was he ever to help them?

Percy looked down at Annabeth one last time longingly. He pressed his lips for her cold forehead for a moment, giving her hand a tight squeeze. He pushed a curl back behind her forehead, whispering to her, "I love you." Percy let the Apollo child take her away, giving him a death glare after telling him to be careful with her to which the Apollo child heartily sworn on the Styx River.

Percy stood up, using his sword like a cane. Wind whipped at his face as he stared at the battlefield. He didn't want this anymore. He let this happen. Percy could have taken care of it three days ago all by himself, but Annabeth told him to hold back. It would be a lot of power and potentially kill him. Death didn't sound so bad anymore. It rather felt like a present. Death meant he'd be with Annabeth. Death meant he'd finally be happy. But what would his mother say?

 _I'll see her in Elysium soon_ , he assured himself. _She's getting up there and so is Paul. Mom's done so much in her life, she'll achieve Elysium._

Percy let both his hands leave his sides, closing into tight fists. "Hit the deck," he said quietly.

Nobody moved, as they didn't hear him.

" _HIT THE DECK!_ " he shouted.

The demigods responded before the monsters could even think. Sounds of waves roared in Percy's ears, but for once in his life, Percy didn't have a tug in his gut from using his powers. He couldn't feel any pain worse than what Annabeth dying had given him. Percy rose up in the air on top of his water tower with ease, clenching his fists tighter. His eyes were closed as he concentrated. Percy thought of Annabeth, of course. He imagined her laughing at some stupid joke he said, giving him a peck on the cheek for being such an oblivious idiot. That thought brought him a smile, despite everything that was happening. He rose up his arms and said four, final words before it all went black and everything was done.

" _I love you, Annabeth._ "

* * *

 **Okay, this part is for my usual readers. I'm sorry, I just had to do it. My life isn't the best (nor the worst, however) so I cannot stand giving my characters a sad ending. If you want to have a bit of comic relief, here you go.**

* * *

"Wake up, you dolt!" a girl's voice shouted. "Gods, you never listen to me, do you?"

Percy slowly sat up, rubbing his head. He winced as he felt a familiar pain in his head. "How long was I out?" he asked curiously.

"Four hours, you fumbling fish face!" the girl huffed, pressing a cold cloth to his forehead. "How many times have I told you not to fight Nico without me being the ref? I swear, one more shot of darkness to the head and you'll have more head injuries than Jason!"

"I'm fine," he said stiffly, not wanting her to claim victory over yet another argument.

"You are most certainly _not_ fine!" she complained, tending to a wound on his arm. Her blonde curls flew everywhere as she worked, the sunlight coming in from the window hitting her hair just right, making it glow a bit. "Do I really need to get Will to follow you two around? I swear if you do it again, I will. You needing a medic twenty-four-seven is so annoying, Percy! You spend more time in this infirmary bed than you spend with me!"

"Annabeth," he sighed, "I'm fine. Ambrosia and nectar work wonders, you know that."

"It doesn't mean it's good for you to eat as your main diet!" she huffed, giving him a quick glare as she put away the first aid box. She stood up, her two hands on her hips. "Promise me that you won't fight Nico without me watching you two ever again."

"I-"

"Promise!" she warned.

"I promise," he sighed.

"Swear it on the Styx River," she eyed him.

"Annabeth!" he complained. "Can't I have any freedom? What's next? You're going to ban me from dueling Thalia, Jason, and Hazel too?"

"That's actually not a bad idea."

"ANNABETH!" he whined, laying back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry that I worry about you," Annabeth said sarcastically, sitting down at the end of his bed. "You're very reckless – of course - and I don't want anything happening to you." Annabeth looked down at her feet sadly. "I don't know if I'd be able to handle it if… if you… if something ever-"

"I get it," he said softly, sitting back up. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing light kiss to her neck. "I'll be more careful, okay?"

She wrinkled her nose. "And take another shower. For a Poseidon kid, you reek!"

* * *

 **I felt like writing this, IDK. I just needed to practice my angst and stuff. I hope I managed to some-what pull it off. I guess I'll see from your reviews, eh?**


End file.
